legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2013
11:58 kawkaw 01:23 o/ 01:24 Hey 01:24 heeelo 01:24 bored 01:25 Mad about the lu music in the minifigs mmo trailer 01:26 welcome 01:26 Hey Guys, glad to see people a starting to use this chat more. 01:27 Why so mad about the LU music? 01:27 cause its the main theme, being used in a trailer for a terrible game 01:28 I don't have many good opinions on LEGO's new games, so I'm keeping quiet. 01:28 True, probably didn't want to waste good assests from LU. 01:28 I was ready to go to funcom or lego (or both) and punch somebody in the face 01:29 they could have used it on a decent game for goodness sake 01:29 Ah, well things go as they go. Perhaps they'll come up with new music but it's hard to say. 01:30 As MsD said I don't have much opinion on the LEGO Games, Chima I know was/is bad. And the new Minifigure one I have mixed opinions on. 01:30 They'll have new music for sure, its just that they obviously are trying to target young kids who don't know what LU is... 01:31 They use old music in hopes that people won't notice 01:31 Yeah, my brothers think its cool that they have the old music, but that's the age group you are probably talking about. 01:31 6-10 (non LU-ers 01:32 and, i'm all for having a young audience, i sure won't play it religiously, but, they can't use music that agro's the veterans 01:32 Yeah, my brothers on in that age range, but they played LU and new what it was. 01:33 True. 01:33 I don't quite count F2P as a full review of LU btw 01:33 If not member, at east know the lore 01:34 Yeah they weren't free to play we shared the same account and each had our own figure. 01:34 same here with my sister 01:34 she eventually got a free account so i could have my own 'figs 01:34 Yeah, I tried to get my sister to try F2P but she wasn't interested. 01:38 Anyway, what has everyone been up to till now? 01:38 Not much 01:39 Ah. :O 01:39 What to talk about? 01:43 people! 01:43 01:44 hello? o.o 01:44 01:46 Hey Hikai. o/ 01:46 01:47 How have you been doing? 01:48 good, you? 01:48 the minifig mmo.. its a disappointment. 01:49 Perhaps, I never judge a book by its cover. I have been doing good working on things here and there. 01:49 01:51 Mostly trying to get LNA backup and running, it's doing good so far and I think this time of the new LEGO MMO's will give me a chance to see what people want and don't want in a game and what makes a game look good. 01:52 mhm. 01:52 I think you meant to say (hmm.) 01:52 *mhm 01:53 means yes. 01:53 01:53 For everyone! 01:53 Ah ok still not to familiar with all the chat/text language. YES! CAKE! 01:53 01:54 I started making a game. its a 2d game 01:54 Neat, 01:54 im using stencyl to make it. 01:54 pretty interesting program. 01:54 Ah, were using Unity since its the best free software for 3ds. 01:54 you have MC? 01:54 mhm 01:55 I did but I don't play it anymore. 01:55 you should. 01:55 join the LUC server 01:55 its fun 01:56 Yeah I have a lot of stuff to do and with my little brothers bugging me about it so much I have kinda come to hate it to a point. I just don't see the need for all the extra mods, texture pack, etc.. 01:56 mhm 01:57 yes 01:58 Well I gtg, hope to talk to ya some more later. Thanks for the 01:58 I wonder if they will have a ninja themed world in the minifigs MMO 01:58 np 01:58 01:58 and bye! 01:59 Yeah, perhaps, bye. 03:38 so.. 07:53 hello 2013 08 31